zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough talk:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Fireangle
Well, since the original writer of this article hasn't been seen since '06 (so far as I can tell) I'm gonna do a little work on it, unless that's against some commandment etched in stone somewhere. Qprime8808 (talk) 00:14, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :It is, actually; only, and only the original author of a walkthrough may perform any edit aside from link correction. What's the point of leaving a message after you've already made changes anyway? --AuronKaizer ' 23:20, June 12, 2012 (UTC) That's odd, because there's quite a list of edits done by people who are obviously not the original author in the history section. As it is, the article is A) unfinished, and B) multi-author anyway. I dont see the harm in finishing a work that could be improved which is apparently abandoned and seemingly already tampered with. :You'll notice that many of those edits are reversions of other edits. People (including you, apparently) just don't get that you're not supposed to edit other people's walkthroughs. It's got Fireangle's name on it, therefore it is Fireangle's intellectual property. Adding contents to it would be essentially publishing a work under someone else's name. It may be unfinished, but it's not your project ''to finish. Make your own walkthrough if you really want to. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:00, June 13, 2012 (UTC) True as that may be, I used this walkthrough not a month ago, and was very unhappy when I hit the point where it died. I then went to GameFAQS.com and brought up their best rated walkthrough, and was stunned to discover that it was nearly a blow-by-blow of this particular FAQ. I doubt it's down to plagerism, but I think fireangle was more or less rewriting that FAQ anyway. See for yourself if you want. Anyway, isn't the whole point of the wiki/wikia project to make stuff like this public domain? (more or less, lets not argue the legality). So far as I can tell there aren't any good FAQ's for Ocarina that aren't on a private site, save for this one (which is apparently a rip off of one on gamefaqs anyway.) I just figured I'd finish the job and get a whole non-private-site FAQ up. So, bottom line I guess is, am I really going to be forced to start from scratch? Cause there's a lot of good clay here, and I could make something decent out of it. Dont see why it cant be re-set to a co-author project (like every other wikia). Qprime8808 (talk) 00:14, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Well, the walkthroughs are kind of separate from the rest of the wiki — the articles are co-author because that's the point of a wiki, but the walkthroughs are conceptualized, created, written, and most importantly sustained by specific people (well, until they're abandoned, but I'll get to that later). They are, at their core, personal projects. If you changed this walkthrough around and fixed it up, it really wouldn't be Fireangle's walkthrough anymore. Abandoned walkthroughs are a shame to look at because there's often a lot of potential that never gets finished, but our no-editing-other-people's-walkthroughs policy is something that was decided on a long time ago, due to the fact that 1) it's really the original author's walkthrough and we wouldn't want to infringe upon their right to it and 2) in the (admittedly unlikely, but still possible) event that somebody comes back after a long absence and finds their walkthrough changed without their permission, it would make everybody involved look very bad. Even when somebody stops editing their walkthrough, it's still theirs — if I scrapped an idea for a book, for example, I wouldn't want some random person who stumbled upon it to publish it without my permission. If you don't want to start a new walkthrough from scratch, I suppose it wouldn't be so bad to use this walkthrough as a general outline for your own, but you'd have to make enough changes that it isn't obviously taken from somebody else. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 00:23, June 13, 2012 (UTC) all right then... All right then, In that case, is there any way that you (or someone with admin~ish powers) can set my user account up with a version of this page. Just look at what I did to the first 2 headers if you want further convincing that I fully intend to rewire this thing in almost all aspects. I would pick the bone of the realities of the situation, but I figure the argument wont go anywhere. Since you (seem) to have given the blessing to loosely use this page to produce a better FAQ, I'll take that option. How do we move forward from here then mon general? Qprime8808 (talk) 00:28, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :I've made a place for your walkthrough here. You can copypaste the stuff from this walkthrough and make adjustments in the editing process, if you wish (please don't reproduce parts and make changes at a later date, though). Thanks for your understanding. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' ' 00:37, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Not sure I completely follow your instructions. I think you're saying "please dont copy-paste the thing wholesale then edit it piece by piece because that takes up a ton of memory, which is a pain in the butt for us." If i'm misreading that, please tell me. If so, (ugh) but can do! Thanks for getting this streightened out for me. Sorry for the mishaps earlier. Qprime8808 (talk) 00:45, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :I believe what he's trying to say is "Don't copypaste the entire thing and then edit it piece by piece because then you've copied all of Fireangle's walkthrough". It's sort of plagiarizing the work to have it there under your name. You could always copypaste the entire thing into a Notepad or word document or something and edit it piece by piece there. Ah, gotcha. All righty then. I've been taking it piece by piece anyway, and i think i'm starting to like the rythem of it. Hoping to do it piece by piece, a little a day. Hope I'm doing an acceptable job. =) (this is Qprime8808, not bothering to log in.)